What the Heart Wants
by MisfitQueen
Summary: "What the heart wants, the heart wants. Why deny it when it is only in vain? There is no stopping the commands that your heart makes, there is only bowing helplessly to it's needs. Even when it means diving head first in uncertainty for the sake of love." - A selection of One-Shots about the love that flows through the Host's hearts.


**So I have already started an Ouran fic. I just am not feeling it right now. It was more for experimenting. I hope you all will enjoy this. Now, I should start off by saying I am not souly a Kaoru X Haruhi fan. I do love Hikaru X Haruhi, Twins X Haruhi, Hunny X Haruhi, and Hosts X Haruhi. I can tolerate other, those are just my favorite. However, after reading the manga, I just love Kaoru's character. He's more complex than what the anime shows. So, I just wanted to see how I could play with this couple. I hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Great Love<strong>

"_**In the beginning, the price of giving great love is risking that it won't be returned. Until you understand, of course, that great love is always returned. With interest."**_

― _**Mike Dooley**_

It was in mid-December. Snow was beautifully lain on the grown. The sun had yet to appear, so it was still being sloshed around in powder form. The trees were completely covered and frozen. The weight from the snow made the branches come very close to the ground. In the distance, the pleasuring sound of children screaming in joy was clear.

Kaoru sat in his room, watching as even more snow fell from the heavens. He sighed heavily, carrying the weight of his head in his palm. Gazing down with honey-hazel eyes, he scoffed. There before him was another poor sketch. He had tried to perfect a certain idea, but for some reason it wasn't coming out the way he imagined it. Usually, this was an easy task. A very very easy task to the younger son of his mother. It was just a natural gift he had. However, today he was just not feeling the pep he needed to draw his creation right.

_Maybe it's the cold weather..._

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice chimed. Instinctively, Kaoru quickly made a smile grace his handsome face. When he turned to face the door, he was shocked to see someone else next to his brother. Not upset, just shocked. "Guess who came over?" Hikaru cheered childishly, clinging to their beloved friend. Haruhi gave him a kind smile and a wave hello. Kaoru practically jumped from his seat and ran to Haruhi, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

beneath him, Haruhi chuckled lovingly. She just stood there while being cuddled by the twins. She ran a hand through both of their hairs. She smiled softly when she heard the content sighs that escaped from their lips.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. He leaned back so that he could see her face. Hikaru follwed his lead, but neither let her go.

Giving an agitated sigh, Haruhi answered: "I accidentally locked myself out of the house. Dad's at works, so I would have had to wait all night long. I decided to call Hikaru, because I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you two over this chilly break."

Her last sentence brought a gentle blush to both of their faces.

Kaoru's eyes shifted to his brothers closed ones. Hikaru was nuzzling his cheek to Haruhi's like a kitten. Sighing, Kaoru let go of Haruhi. Hikaru didn't even flinch with recognition of his brother's absence. Haruhi, however gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" The sound of his name made his heart skip a beat. It always did when she said it. Because it was her. Because she was able to tell him apart from Hikaru. Because she was Haruhi, and being Haruhi, Kaoru's heart would always skip a beat. Because he loved her.

But so did Hikaru.

Kaoru hummed in question, going back to his place. He grabbed his drawing and crumbled it up, tossing it blindly over his shoulder. He didn't want to look at it anymore. It was highly disappointing and frankly he was tired of being disappointed these days.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in reply to her question. Haruhi gave him an irritated look, which he returned with a cheeky smile. A smile he and his brother were famous at. Haruhi rolled her eyes, and stepped away from Hikaru's reach. Hikaru pouted, but said nothing in regard. His eyes shined brightly as he looked down at her. Kaoru noticed this. He noticed that Hikaru's eyes shine every time they look at her. He wouldn't doubt it if his did the same. Hikaru probably didn't notice, though.

Deciding not to argue with the younger twin, Haruhi moved herself to the two beds that were pushed together in the middle of the room. She leaned back and slammed back into the nice satin sheets. The feeling of them, made a small sigh of pleasure leave her lips. Kaoru and Hikaru just watched as she made herself comfortable. They knew Haruhi loved their bed. How? Because she had stayed the night and was persuaded by the two to actually join them. Kaoru didn't know how they did it, but they did. And that night, laying so close to her, Kaoru had slept the best sleep in his life.

God he loved her so much. It hurt his heart how much he loved her. Just gazing at her, dressed warmly in an oversized coat that they had designed and snuggled deeply in a matching scarf, he felt that she was the only thing he needed to die happy. Then her big brown eyes would look into his and he would feel a shiver go down his spine. Though, he loved how absolutely adorable Haruhi was, and how beautiful her eyes were, nothing would ever compare to his love of her voice.

Sometimes in class, he would be so bored, he would drift in and out of sleep. Then, he would hear a soft humming next to him. His eyes would close as he focused only on her voice. All thoughts of sleep would disappear, for he knew if he fell asleep by the time he would awake, Haruhi would have stopped. She only hummed when she was focused.

Then their was time in the club, where Hikaru would be rambling on about a fake story that they had written for the ladies. Kaoru would smile, and nod, occasionally tear up, but his mind was never in it. Or shall he say his heart. Because at that moment, his heart would grow ears and strain to be able to hear Haruhi speak about her mother and life at home. She was so genuine in everything she said and did. She wasn't out to gain anything, she was merely there for everything she believed in.

His favorite was when she would say his name. Every single time his name is uttered by the beautiful commoner, Kaoru would perk up. He couldn't deny the fuzzy feeling that swarmed his body. Heat would race to his face, and all of his words would be silenced by the loud echo of his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Kaoru." Just like that. Soft and sweet and confident.

Hearing his name, Kaoru looked up. He had completely zoned out, and hadn't noticed that Hikaru had brought out his Playstation. Both he and Haruhi were holding their controllers in their hands as the background of Mortal Combat blinked. Hikaru's light eyes looked to his brother in concern, while a lighter version came from a much darker contrast.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, you look sad." Hikaru stated, going into sudden panic. He leaped up and raced to his brother. His hands flew to Kaoru's face, checking every inch for a fever. "Are you getting sick? Are you upset with me! Is it because I ate the Tuna Salad Sandwich. I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'll make a new one - Wait a better idea." Hikaru looked back at Haruhi, cupping Kaoru's face. "Haruhi, make him Tuna Salad."

"Hika, stop being ridiculous. I told you, you could have it. No, I'm not getting sick. I just simply don't feel like... me today."

"Not like you?" Hikaru repeated slower. "Why? What happened?"

"Is it a girl?" Kaoru's heart completely stopped in horror. He looked over to Haruhi with a look of pure terror. Hikaru looked over to Haruhi with a look skepticism.

"Really, Haruhi? That's what you think is wrong? Of course it's not a girl. Kaoru would have told me if it was a girl. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru's focus was now on his brother. Except instead of nodding with agreement, Kaoru was frozen. His eyes only on Haruhi. Then, gears started to turn in Hikaru's head.

"Of course not!" Kaoru shouted in defense. "Why would it be a girl? Sometimes, you can be really dumb." Kaoru stated, trying to play it off, but Hikaru noticed the strain.

Haruhi held up her hands in defense before laying back.

"Sorry. Mei-chan has been giving me a lot of magazine's recently and I just thought about something read earlier in one. It stated that when your mind is elsewhere, then usually it's on the opposite sex." Haruhi explained.

Kaoru was relieved. However, when he looked up to Hikaru, his fear came back. His brother just stood there, with an all knowing smile on his face. This smile told Kaoru that he now knew what was wrong, and that he wasn't happy about it either. His facial expression held pain. Before Kaoru could say anything about it, though, Hikaru bent down and whispered something in his ear. Kaoru's eyes became wide as he stared at Hikaru.

"Hey, Haruhi. I'm going down to the kitchen for some snacks. Did you want anything?" Haruhi sat up and looked down in thought.

"Some of that soup I had last time I was here sound s really good, if you don't mind."

_So cute..._ Hikaru's and Kaoru's mind chorused.

Hikaru grinned and then smiled at his brother.

"Same thing."Kaoru stated. Hikaru nodded. Kaoru watched as his brother left the room. After Hikaru had shut the door, Koaru's eyes then shifted to his pencil and a clean sheet of paper.

"It is a girl, huh? You were just scared to tell Hikaru." Haruhi stated. Kaoru's head snapped up and stared at her. She was looking him straight in the eyes. There was no way he could escape now. Haruhi nodded, knowing she was right by his silence. Then, to Kaoru's, surprise she cut her eyes down. "She's a lucky girl, whoever she is. You are a very good person, Kaoru. You deserve a nice pretty girl. So, I am happy that you have found someone."

She was lying. Kaoru concluded. She wasn't, but she was. He didn't understand how that was possible, but she was doing it.

"You think so?" Haruhi's only answer was a nod. Kaoru thought carefully before talking again. "I have been thinking about confessing to her, but if I do then people will be hurt. People I am very close too. I don't want to risk that."

"Hikaru." Haruhi stated. It wasn't a question, because she knew that Hikaru was whom he was talking about. Kaoru nodded anyways.

"I told you, we like the same things. It's a blessing and a curse. I know that if I just stay out of it, Hikaru will be happy. If he he's happy and she's happy, then I am happy." Kaoru put his head down and sighed.

"Stop that!" Haruhi yelled, standing up from the bed. Kaoru looked to her in shock. "Stop putting Hikaru before yourself. Damn it, you deserve to be happy too! I love Hikaru with all my heart, but I am sick and tired of watching you give up everything for him!"

"You love him?" Kaoru asked, mustering it up as strong as he could. Haruhi looked down.

"I love you too, Kaoru." She declared. Kaoru nodded, but didn't look at her.

"But differently."

"Yes." Kaoru's heart sunk in his chest from her words. She loved Hikaru more, Kaoru knew this, but it still hurt so badly. "I love Karou and Hikaru very differently. With Hikaru, I love to see him happy. I hate to see when he is in pain or distraught. When I see him with other people, it makes me proud knowing that with each day he is starting to branch out." Karou sighed, understanding. "With Kaoru, I love seeing him happy too. If I see you upset, it makes me upset. All I want to do is hug you and comfort you. When I see you in pain, I am in pain. When you smile, I smile. When I see you with other people, though, it's different. Especially when it's a girl."

Kaoru's eyes looked up at her. A light starting to shine through his eyes. His breath started to hitch in his throat. He watched as Haruhi fidgeted in front of them. She seemed so flustered, and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Haruhi, what are you saying?" Haruhi finally looked up at him. That's when he noticed that he was now standing and slowly making his way to her. He could see the hesitance in Haruhi's eyes, but the determined, confident Haruhi won over. She gave him a look of pure defiance.

"What do you think I am saying, you idiot. I love you!" Haruhi declared. Kaoru put his hand to her face softly. His eyes softened when he saw Haruhi leaning closer to his touch. "I love you." She repeated softer this time. Then her face hardened, as she stepped away from him. "Whoever that girl is, she's lucky, to have won your heart."

Kaoru laughed loudly. Haruhi gave him a scorned look.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Haruhi yelled at him. Kaoru just continued to laugh. Haruhi scoffed. "Maybe I need to go downstairs and help Hikaru." As she walked off, Kaoru's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"No wait." Kaoru said, still chuckling. He looked down lovingly at her, putting his hand back on her cheek. "You called me the idiot, when you are the idiot. You are the girl, silly. I love you. You are the girl that I love."

Haruhi's eyes widened, but before she could say a thing Karou's lips covered hers. It took Haruhi a moment, before she started to kiss him back. Together their lips moved in perfect synch. Haruhi's arms wound themselves around Kaoru's neck, while his found a place on her hips. Kaoru smiled against her lips and lifted her slightly in the air. He placed her on the bed, and reluctantly leaned back. Haruhi's lips pouted a little, making Kaoru want to kiss her again, but he had to say something first. He was kneeling on the ground, leaning up to Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi, would you give me the pleasure of calling me your boyfriend?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi laughed gently and placed a hand on his cheek. She nodded and leaned back down to peck his lips. After kissing a little more passionately this time, Kaoru pulled away again. "I have a favor, love? You think you're up to be my muse?"

* * *

><p>Outside the door, Hikaru leaned against the frame. A tray was in his hands with three bowls of soup on top. Crackers were placed elegantly in the middle of them. The sound of soft murmurs were heard from outside the door. Hikaru leaned his head back, listening to the declarations of love. He then chanced a peak into the room.<p>

Haruhi was sitting next to Kaoru at his drawing desk. She was trying to pose a small smile as he drew something in his book. Hikaru hadn't seen Kaoru like this for about three weeks. He smiled. Sure, he felt like crap knowing that his first crush was in love with his brother, but he was happy. His brother was happy. His best friend in the whole world was happy. So was he.

Because he loved them. It was a great love.

_"Try drawing Haruhi. She is your muse after all. You draw the best when it's of her._

_You draw the best when it is something you love."_

* * *

><p><strong>So ta-da! This was a short one-shot I know, but I feel it puts out the point. The end quote was the thing Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear, to those who didn't catch on. The next one-shot will be Hosts X Haruhi. It's okay if you don't like this pairing. I understand some people are just hesitant about it. <strong>

**Please review. I would highly appreciate it!**

**:)**

**~MisfitQueen **


End file.
